Razor Hood
by slpytlak
Summary: Jake Clawson aka Razor must fight against Vlad Masters/Plasmius in order to steal money from the rich and give it to the poor. Also, Razor has to win the heart of the beautiful she-kat, Chris. Chrissy-San's request.
1. Legend of Razor

**And now here's the request for one of my best friends, Chrissy-San. Hope you like it.**

We now see a book with the title, 'Razor Hood.' The book opened with a few pages as we see the parts of the story. _Long ago, good King Jack Fenton of Anitropolis departed for the holy land on a great crusade._

_During his absence, Prince Vlad Masters/Plasmius, his greedy and treacherous brother, usurped the crown._

"You know, there's been a heap of legends in all tales about Razor, all different, too," someone said, who appears to be a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red and white shoes; he's Sonic the Hedgehog, "Well, we folks of the Toon kingdom have our own version it's a story of what happen in the forest.

_Sonic the Hedgehog: voiced by Jason Griffith_

And so, Sonic played his guitar, whistling as he began to walk.

_Vlad Masters/Plasmius: voiced by Martin Mull_

_Plankton: voiced by Doug Lawrence_

_Jake Clawson aka Razor: voiced by Berry Gordon_

_Miles "Tails" Prower: voiced by Amy Palant_

_Shadow the Hedgehog: voiced by Jason Griffith_

_Erin Dennis: voiced by Erinbubble92_

_Alyssa Kyle: voiced by Alyssalionness94_

_Chris: voiced by Chrissy-San_

_Chance Furlong aka T-bone: voiced by Charlie Adler_

_Mr. Krabs: voiced by Clancy Brown_

_Shelby Pytlak: voiced by slpytlak_

_Denzel Crocker: voiced by Carlos Alazraquil_

Now, Sonic is leading the other people and animals.

_Fan-Fiction story slpytlak_

_Based on a movie by Disney_

_Directing Animators Erinbubble92 and Alyssalioness94_

_Story Sequence Cmara, Hikari Ino and DestinyZX_

_Character Animation dannyfangirl, Energy-Witch, DarkMagicianmon and Darth Ben Valor_

_Effects Animation Chrissy-San and Erinbubble92_

_Key Assistants Animators DestinyZX, Alyssalioness94, Lucky Dragon Wielder_

_Assistant Director Chrissy-San_

_Art Director DestinyZX_

_Layout Hikari Ino_

Suddenly, without warning, Sonic got caught and ran away from the guards, shooting arrows at him.

_Color Styling Cmara_

_Background Painting Lucky Dragon Wielder_

_Color dannyfangirl_

The archers chased Razor and the group, and the guards chased them, holding axes.

_Production Manager Hikari Ino_

_Film Editors Energy-Witch_

_Sound Chrissy-San_

_Music Editor Alyssalioness94_

More archers continue to shoot at more citizens while they dodged the arrow. We see Razor, T-bone, Tails, Shadow, Chris, Alyssa, Erin and Shelby running from guards with spears. We see a couple being chased by a guard with an axe.

_Music DestinyZX and DarkMagicianmon_

_Orchestration by Erinbubble32 and Cmara_

A while later, the guard is chased by the couple, unknown.

_Produced and Directed By slpytlak_

The guard was about to chop the couple with an axe, but missed when Krabs grab them using the wheel barrel.

Later on, Sonic continued whistling as he sat in the big O, "Oh, my name is Sonic the hedgehog of Minstrels," said Sonic, "As an early day folk singer and my job is…" the guitar string snapped, "Tell it like it is. Or it was, or whatever."

In the story, four figures are walking in the forest. The first one is a slim kat wearing a blue and red G-suit, a black bandana, and red and blue helmet; he's Jake Clawson aka Razor. Walking with him is a big framed kat wearing the same outfit as Razor, he's Chance Furlong aka T-bone.

Next is a two-tailed fox with orange fur, white fur on its chest and the tips on his tails and red and white shoes; he's Miles Prower, but people call him Tails. And last is a black hedgehog with red streaks and red and white shoes; he's Shadow the hedgehog.

Sonic: _**Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow**_

_**Walkin' through the forest**_

_**Laughin' back and forth**_

_**At what the other'ne has to say**_

They soon came across a log bridge that was position just over a river. Razor smiled as he gestured in a gentleman-like fashion to T-Bone, Tails and Shadow to go first.

_**Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'**_

_**Havin' such a good time**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

As the four tried to cross, they fell right into the river. They don't mind it though as they laughed and had some fun swimming. As they continue to do so, neither of them saw someone watching them with his army of archers.

This person was Crocker, the Sheriff of Anitropolis. He was the law authority who had been trying to arrest Razor for so many years now that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

_**Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water**_

_**They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down**_

_**Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse**_

_**Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around**_

Sure enough, Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow found out that Crocker and his men had them surrounded. They raise their hands as if they were surrendering. Then they ducked into the water as they found themselves running from the archers' shooting arrows.

_**Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow**_

_**Runnin' through the forest**_

_**Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees**_

_**An' tryin' to get away**_

Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow nodded to each other. Swiftly, Razor went on top T-bone and swings them up and hid in a huge tree, follow by Shadow and Tails. As they watched, the group smirked as the archers looked confused, wondering where the duo went off to.

_**Contemplatin' nothin'**_

_**But escape an' fin'lly makin' it**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

The four friends sighed in relief as the archers ran off in hopes to catch their prey. They had escaped from trouble, well for now.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned and suggestions will be accepted. **


	2. King Vlad Masters

**My goodness, everyone loves this story. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow sat on the tree branches due to the chase by Crocker and his guards. T-bone pulled the arrow out of his suit, "You know something Razor, you're taking too many chances."

"Chances?" Razor asked, "You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, T-bone."

"Oh yeah?" Shadow asked, staring at the arrow on Razor's helmet, "Take a look at your helmet. That's not a candle on the cake."

Razor pulled the arrow out of his helmet, "Hello, this one had my name on it, didn't it? They're getting better at it, you know. You've got to admit it, they are getting better."

"Yeah, the next time that Crock-Pot will probably have our ropes around our necks," T-bone pretend to have a rope around his neck, choking.

"Yeah, pretty hard to hang it in there, Razor," said Tails.

"Ha, Crocker and his whole posse couldn't lift you off of the ground. En guard!" Razor threw the arrow right close to T-bone's helmet.

"Whoa, watch it, pal that's the only helmet I've got!" said T-bone.

"Aw come on, you worry too much," Razor relaxed against the tree.

Shadow wondered about something, "You know something, Razor I've been wondering. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know, I mean our Razor the rich to feed the poor."

"Rob?" Razor shook his head, "That's a naughty word. We've never rob; we just sort of borrow it from those who could afford it."

"Borrow?" T-bone chuckled, "Boy, are we in debt." As Razor relaxed, he heard a sound of a horn, getting his attention; he climbed to the top of the tree and looked at the view to see what's going on. T-bone, Tails and Shadow follow suit.

Razor chucked, "That sounds like another collection day for the poor, right pals?"

"Yeah, sweet charity," T-bone replied.

In the middle of the road is some kind of a royal parade, or so to speak. One of the guards are carried a chest full of money and more carried the carriage, who belongs to the king. Yes, that chest belongs to Prince Vlad Masters, King Jack's greedy brother. But when Jack left, Vlad is now king and causing nasty problems by taking the money from the people from place to place. Right now Vlad laughed, enjoying the money he has. With him is a small green creature by the name, Plankton.

"Taxes!" Vlad laughed, "Beautiful taxes!" Vlad continued laughing, enjoying the money.

"Sire, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contribution from the poor," said Plankton.

"To coin a phrase, my dear counselor," said Vlad, "Rob the poor to feed the rich; am I right? Tell me; what is the next stop, Plankton?"

Plankton looked at the map, "Let me see…oh, the next stop is Anitropolis, sire."

"Oh, the richest plum of them all, Anitropolis," Vlad placed the crown on his head, but it fell on him because it didn't fit, as he looked at the mirror.

"I perfect fit, sire. Most cunning, look real dignifying, masterful, noble…" said Plankton.

Vlad stopped him, "Now, now don't overdue it," Vlad put the crown back on, "There, that I believe does it. This crown gives me the feeling of power!" due to Vlad's shout, the mirror hit Plankton, "Power! Forgive me the cruel chuckle…the power." Vlad grinned evilly.

"And how you gained King Jack's crown sits on your noble brow," said Plankton.

"Doesn't it…" Vlad glared at Plankton of what he said about Jack, "King Jack?!" he grabbed Plankton, "I told you never mention my brother's name!"

Plankton chuckled nervously, "A mere slip of my tongue, sire. We used the plot together if you don't mind by saying so. And remember it was your idea I used my hypnotized ray to hypnotize him…"

"I know, and sent him off on that crazy crusade!" Vlad laughed; remembering that it was him who caused the idea.

Plankton laughed, "Much to the sorrow to your queen mother?"

Vlad gasped, "Mother…mother always did like Jack best," Vlad began to suck his thumb, like a big baby.

Plankton didn't like that way Vlad is acting, "Why your highness, please don't do that. If you don't mind by saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb," Vlad didn't listen, so Plankton activated the hypnotize ray, "Hypnotism can get rid of your psychosis so…easy…"

Vlad began to relax from the hypnotism, but he snapped out of it, "None of that! None of that!"

"Well, I was only trying to help," said Plankton.

"I wonder, silly bug," Vlad mumbled.

"Silly bug?" Plankton asked, looking hurt.

"I don't care one more word out of you, Sheldon J. Plankton and you are walking to Anitropolis!" said Vlad.

"Aw, this is worse since I was being stepping on a lot of times," Plankton whined.

**Do stay tuned when that crazed up fruitloop gets robbed. **


	3. Vlad's Been Robbed!

**You guys will laugh at this chapter, I know I will.**

Outside, Razor and T-bone are out of their suits and began running towards the carriage to dress up as gypsies. Razor is dressed with a blonde wig, golden hoop earrings, white tank top and purple/blue skirt. T-bone is now dressed with a black wig, blue necklace, red dress and white sleeves and silver bracelet. Tails now wore a reddish brown wig, pink shirt, dark red skirt and silver earrings. And Shadow wore a white longhaired wig, blue headband and white dressed. The group kept their eyes on prince Vlad's guards. "I may hate wearing drag like Bugs Bunny, but it's best to please Maria. Even in embarrassing moment like this," Shadow mumbled.

"Now what about that for luck, it's a circus," said T-bone.

"Yeah, a peanut operation," Tails added.

"Peanuts?" Razor glared at Tails, "it's the royal coach, its Prince Vlad himself."

"The prince? Wait a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty, we'll catch you later," Tails began to leave, so did T-bone and Shadow.

Razor stopped them, "What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?"

T-bone sighed, "Here we go again." And so, Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow ran to the side of the road. "O-da-lally, o-da-lally! Fortune tellers!" Razor called, in an elderly lady accent.

"Fortune forecast, lucky charms!" T-bone added, tossing the silver ball.

"Catch the dose of your horoscope!" Razor shouted, holding a paper. Vlad looked at them, smiling, "Fortune tellers! How droll; stop the coach!"

Plankton looked concerned, "Uh sire, they maybe bandits."

"Nonsense, female bandits? What next?" Vlad asked, "My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands whatever you like, first," Vlad held out his hands, wearing the jewelry rings. Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow's eyes widen, staring at the rings.

"Oh how gracious," Razor took the ring and kissed Vlad's hand, without Vlad knowing. Plankton saw this, "Sire, sire, did you see what they…" that was when Plankton's antennas tickling Vlad's ear.

"Plankton, stop moving your antennas!" Vlad laughed, rubbing his ear. T-bone kissed Vlad's other hand, but instead the kissed the rings, taking the jewels. Plankton looked sternly at him as T-bone showed him the jewels on his mouth. Plankton gasped and began to speak, but he's very nervous, making his antennas moving on Vlad's other ear.

Vlad had enough and grabbed Plankton, "Plankton, you said the last!" Vlad tied up the antennas of Plankton and threw him to the basket and sat on it. Inside, Plankton is being crushed. Vlad glared at the basket, "Pathetic bug."

"Master fully done, you're Excellency?" Razor chucked, closing the curtains, while T-bone, Tails and Shadow stood outside. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate," Razor said, as Vlad closed his eyes, "Tighter shut, no peeking, sire," Razor saw a bag full of coins, "From the mist of time come forth spirits."

Meanwhile, T-bone held the ball with fireflies inside; he used the rod to pretend the ball is floating, "Okay fireflies, glow baby, glow," he used the rod with the string around the ball.

"We're waiting," said Razor, "Oh, look sire, look."

Vlad gasped, seeing the 'floating' ball, "Incredible, floating spirits," he was about to touch it, but Razor slapped his hand.

"Naughty, naughty you mustn't touch, young man," Razor chuckled.

"You dare you strike the royal hand…" Razor hushed Vlad, "You'll break the spell! Gaze into the crystal ball," Razor placed the ball to the stand, "O-da-lally, o-da-lally…oh, a face appears a crown is on the noble brow."

Vlad looked at the reflection, "O-da-lally, a crown! How exciting!"

"A face of a handsome, majestic, lovable, a cuddly face," said Razor. T-bone, Tails and Shadow looked disgusted of hearing this.

"Handsome, majestic, lovable yes, yes cuddly," Vlad chuckled.

"Gross," Tails whispered from outside. Razor is about to take the bag, but Plankton slapped it in time. Razor cringed from the pain.

"Now what?" Vlad asked.

"I see your industrious name," Razor replied.

"I know my name! Get on with it!" Vlad snapped.

Razor took the bag away from Plankton, "Your name will go down, down in history of course," he gave the bag to T-bone.

"Yes, I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Plankton?" Vlad asked, but noticed, "Oh, he's still in the basket," Vlad knocked the basket.

Meanwhile, T-bone, Tails and Shadow walked around, as T-bone placed the bag of coins inside his shirt. "Wow, check out those solid gold hob caps," said Tails.

"Okay Tails, you get them off while I stand guard," said T-bone. He went in front of Tails as he took the cap off of the wheel and same for the other one.

"Hey look, there's the chest," said Shadow.

"O-da-lally, the jackpot," said T-bone. T-bone used the sword to make a hole under the chest and pulls it out. The coins are falling into T-bone's shirt, while Tails and Shadow are on the look-out. One guard, Skulker heard the noise and looked cautious, but he saw T-bone, who he thinks is a girl. Skulker whistled at T-bone, which he, Tails and Shadow looked disgusted. So, T-bone, Tails and Shadow ran. Meanwhile, Razor got out, holding another bag full of coins and wearing Vlad's royal robe. Just as they were about to meet each other, they bumped each other, causing the coins to scatter.

Razor, T-bone, Shadow and Tails picked up the coins, quickly before they get caught. Meanwhile, Vlad open the curtains, wearing nothing but white underwear. He saw Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow running off, carrying money. Razor laughed at the sucker.

"Robbed! I've been robbed!" Vlad yelled, "Plankton, you ever around when I need you!" Plankton hopped out of the basket, looking at Vlad, "I've been robbed."

"Of course you've been robbed!" Plankton yelled. Razor and the group ran through the forest.

"Fortune forecasts lucky charms!" T-bone yelled, waving goodbye as Skulker waved back.

"After them, you fools!" Vlad ordered. Skulker and the guards began to chase after Razor and the group, but unknown to them the wheels fall out, causing Vlad to fly out, holding the curtains. Suddenly, the curtains ripped, causing Vlad to fall out and land into the mud, while the guards ran over him.

Vlad began to cry, like a spoiled brat, "No, no, no, no!"

"I knew it, I knew it. I just knew it would happen," said Plankton, "I'd tried to warn you, but no you didn't listen; you just had to…" Plankton saw Vlad getting angry, holding the mirror, "No, no, no seven year of bad…" Vlad smashed Plankton, breaking the mirror, "…luck. That's what it is. Beside, you broke your mother's mirror."

Vlad gasped, "Mommy!" Vlad began to suck his thumb, again, but pulled it out, "I have a dirty thumb."

**(laughs) Vlad is such a big baby, don't you think?**


	4. Taxes At Anitropolis

**Now let's see what's been going on at town.**

Back in the town of Anitropolis, Sonic walked next to the tree with the wanted poster of Razor. Vlad will give the reward of whoever captures Razor, but they refused. Sonic chuckled, "Well, even though Prince Vlad offers a huge reward for the capture of Razor that loose of robe kept Razor the rich to feed the poor and believe me it's a good thing he did," Sonic watched Carrie feeding her boyfriend Danny, who is in the stockades, Hugh Neutron and Raimundo, "Cause what the taxes all the poor people of Anitropolis are starving to death," Sonic frowned at someone, who is Sherriff Crocker, "Uh oh, here comes old bad news himself. _Honorable_ Sherriff of Anitropolis."

Crocker began walking in the town, collecting taxes from everyone who has them; he began to sing his tune.

Crocker: _**Every town**_

_**Has its taxes too**_

_**And the taxes is due**_

_**Do do-do do do**_

Crocker stopped and kept an eye on the red crab; he's Mr. Eugene Krabs and he's holding something. "Well, lookie there, Friar Krabs the due gooder. He's out doing good again." Crocker is right; Krabs came into the house to visit Squidward, who is working on metal. Krabs kept on a lookout to see if Crocker followed him.

"Well, good morning, Friar Krabs," Squidward greeted.

Krabs hushed him and got out the bag full of money, "For you, Squidward from Razor."

"Aw, God bless Razor," said Squidward. Meanwhile, Crocker walked towards the door to Squidward's house and knocked the door; he began to listen to Krabs, "It's the Sherriff! Hurry hide it quick!"

"Here I come, ready or not," Crocker came inside, "Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector."

"Take it easy on me Sherriff," said Squidward, showing him the bandage on his tentacle, "With this busted leg and all, I'm way behind my work, Sherriff."

Crocker knew he's hiding the money, "I know Squidward, but you're way behind the taxes, too."

"Aw have a heart Sherriff; can't you see he's laid up?" Krabs held out the rocking chair, "Come on Squidward; you better sit down and rest." Squidward began to walk with the crutch. As he kept walking, Crocker hears the sound of the money in the bandage on Squidward's foot. Squidward sat on the chair as Crocker began to help.

"Let me give you a hand with that leg," Crocker was about to place the foot on the stool, but he lifted the foot higher. The coins fell out of the bandages and onto Crocker's head, "Bingo, what they won't think of next," Croker began to pat on the bandage foot, making Squidward yell in pain. The last coin landed on Crocker's head.

"Get smarts, Squidward. Prince Vlad says that taxes should hurt," Crocker grinned.

Krabs got angry, "Now see here, you evil little…"

Crocker stopped him, "Now, now, now save your sermon preacher. It ain't Sunday you know," Crocker walked back out to do his job.

In another house, there is a birthday party going on. Inside is a 10-year-old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, pink hat and shirt, blue pants and a buck-tooth; he's Timmy Turner and it's a birthday for him. Standing next to him is the water-bender Katara and an 11-year-old girl with messy dark reddish brown hair with purple eye glasses, dark brown eyes, wearing a purple hoodie. She was called Sophie. And another girl, Trixie Tang.

Kids: _**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday dear Timmy…**_

Katara gave one present to Timmy, until Crocker came in, as the people gasped

Crocker: _**Happy birthday to you!**_

"Well now, sonny that box is done up right pretty ain't it?" Crocker asked.

"Well Mr. Sherriff sir, it's my birthday present, sir," Timmy replied.

"It sure it, why don't you open it," said Crocker smiling. Timmy untied the ribbon and removed the lid; it was a gold coin. Timmy grinned, "Wow, one whole coin," as Timmy watched the coin to slide down to his hand, Crocker took it just in time. Timmy looked at him, very hurt.

"Have you no heart?!" Katara snapped, as Timmy sniffed, "We've all have scrimped and scribe to give it to him!" Trixie and Sophie glared at him.

Crocker didn't care, "Now that's mighty thought of you young lady, the family that saves together, pay together," Timmy just looked at him with tears coming down to his cheeks, "Now, don't take it so hard, sonny; Prince Vlad wishes you a happy birthday, too." Later on, a blind kat came in, holding the cup.

"Coins for the poor," the blind kat asked. Crocker smirked evilly and threw the coin in, making more coins to fall to his hand. Katara gasped of seeing this.

"Now so far it's been a cheerful morning, keep saving!" Crocker said, walking out.

"What a dirty trick," said Katara as she is helping the blind kat, "You poor old kat, do come in. Come in and rest yourself."

"Thank you kindly. Tell me, did my old ears hear someone singing a birthday?" the blind kat asked, sitting on the chair.

Timmy nodded, "Yes sir, and that crock-pot took my birthday present…"

"Steady now; don't be upset little lad don't let it get you down," the blind kat removed the sunglasses revealing his normal eyes.

Timmy knew who it is, "Whoa, it's the SWAT Kat Razor!"

Razor removed the disguise, "Happy birthday, Timmy!"

"Oh, he's so handsome," Trixie sighed, "Just like his reward poster."

"Tell me young man, how old are you, today?" Razor asked.

"Gosh, I'm 10 years old, going on age," Timmy replied.

"10? Well, that does make you the man of the house," said Razor, holding out a bow and arrow, "And I've got the right present for you."

"For me?" Timmy asked, holding the bow and arrow, "Wow thanks Mr. Razor, sir. How do I look?"

"Not much like Razor," Sophie replied.

"She's right, there is something missing," Razor had an idea and took off his helmet, "There you go, Timmy," he place the helmet on Timmy's head, which it didn't fit.

"Wow, now how do I look?" Timmy asked.

Trixie giggled, "The helmet's too big."

Katara hushed her, "Mind your manners."

"Yeah, mind your manners," Sophie added.

Razor chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll grow into it."

"Awesome, I'm gonna try it out," Timmy ran outside.

"Goodbye Razor, come again in my birthday," said Sophie, running out.

Katara smiled, "Oh, you have made his birthday wonderful," said Katara, "How can I ever thank you?"

"I only wish I can do more," Razor got out the bag full of money and handed it to Katara, "Here and keep your chin up. Someday they'll be happy again in Anitropolis, you'll see," he put his disguise back on and walked out.

"Oh Razor, you were so much to keep our hopes alive," said Katara, "Bless you, bless you."

**Aww, isn't it cute? Well, the next chapter, Timmy and his friends are going outside for him to try out the bow and arrow, but he'll meet the four girls at the yard of Vlad's castle.**


	5. Maid Chris

**Now here's the chapter that you will really like. Besides, I'll laugh at this.**

Timmy, Trixie, Sophie and their friend, Jimmy Neutron ran in the path of the village so that Timmy can try out the bow and arrow, Razor gave him on his birthday. They stopped next to the tree as Timmy is about to get ready to get his first try.

"Did Razor really give it to you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah and this is his own helmet, too," Timmy answered, getting prepared.

"I like to shoot the bow and arrow," said Jimmy.

"Let me try it, Timmy," Sophie said, excited.

"Oh no you don't I'm gonna shoot it first," said Timmy as Sophie glared at him.

"You're pointing it too high," Trixie said as Timmy held the end of the arrow to shoot.

"I'm not either; watch this," Timmy shoot the arrow way too high. The arrow flew up too high and went to the castle of prince Vlad. The kids stood there, helplessly. "Uh oh, now you've done it," said Jimmy.

"It went to prince Vlad's backyard," said Trixie, but Timmy didn't care as he began to walk towards the backyard of the castle to retrieve that arrow. He along with Trixie, Sophie and Jimmy ran to the gate of the backyard. "Timmy, you can't go in there," said Sophie.

"Yeah, prince Vlad will cut your head off," Jimmy covered his head with his shirt, "like this."

"I don't care, I gotta get my arrow," Timmy is about to go through the bars of the gate, but Trixie stopped him, "Wait, Jimmy might tattle on you."

"Yeah Jimmy, you gotta take the oath," Timmy added.

"An oath?" Jimmy asked.

"Put your hand on your chest and cross your eyes," said Sophie as she, Timmy, Trixie and Jimmy are doing the oath.

"Spiders, snakes in the lizard's head," said Timmy.

"Spider, snakes in the lizard's head," Jimmy repeated.

"If I tattle tell, I'll die till I'm dead," Timmy finished.

"If I tattle tell, I'll die till I'm dead," Jimmy repeated and he, Trixie and Sophie watched Timmy sneaking in the backyard. In the backyard, Timmy continues sneaking to look for his arrow, but he hears people coming from the courtyard. He sees four girls playing a two-on-two game of badminton and one coaching. The first is a 20-year-old she-kat with tan fur, a nose and a bushy tail. She also has long light brown hair in a ponytail, with hazel eyes, pink earrings, a pink shirt with a black C and black rims, dark blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots; she's Chris, who lives at the castle with Vlad.

With Chris is a 16-year-old girl with golden blonde hair pulled in a ponytail by a butterfly band, bluish-green eyes, and wears golden hoop earrings, a white tank top with thin chrome trimming, a yellow sun visor, tan shorts, white and gray shoes; she's Alyssalioness94 or Alyssa.

On the other side of the courtyard is a 22-year-old human girl with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, a tie-dye shirt, blue jean shorts and sandals; she's Shelby. On her side is a 16 in a half girl with strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail by a pink heart bobble, bluish-grey eyes, and wears new outfit; glasses with thick black rims, black tank top with pink heart with wings, guitars behind it to make an X, and it has a sign in the middle of the heart saying, "Girls Rock!", a golden ring with a little diamonds on different sides and a amethyst tear drop gem, blue short jeans, white socks, and big black shoes with blue laces; she's Erinbubble92 or Erin.

The last, who is coaching is a 15-year-old girl with ginger-brown hair pulled in a ponytail with bangs in front of her eye, brown eyes with hints of green with glasses, and she wore a red long sleeve shirt with white lines around both wrists and a purple tank-top over it, blue jeans, and red sneakers with the front part white, and white socks; she's Cmara or Carly.

"Okay, your turn to serve, Chris!" said Shelby, happily getting ready to continue the game.

"Are you and Erin ready, Shelby?" Chris asked.

"I'm your lady in waiting, I'm waiting," Shelby laughed as she hit the birdie. The birdie flew towards Alyssa and she hit it in time. Timmy watched them playing, but he needs to look for that arrow before he gets caught. He spotted the arrow, which it's by the tree. Timmy snuck towards the tree, hiding.

"I'm getting too old for this," said Shelby.

"Shelby, that's a good shot," said Carly, coaching.

"Thanks and not bad yourself, you two," said Shelby.

"Wow, my feet are killing me," Erin added as Chris hit the birdie, but she hit it too high. The birdie flew back down, towards Shelby. Shelby is about to hit it, but she missed and the birdie fell right into her shirt! Shelby looked surprised and moved around like crazy to get the birdie out of her clothes.

"Where is it, did you lose it?" Alyssa asked, giggling.

"It must be in there somewhere," Shelby replied, trying to shake the birdie out of her.

"Shelby, you look so silly," said Chris, laughing. Timmy walked quietly towards the arrow.

"Oh look, there it is behind you," said Chris as she is about to retrieve the birdie, which it's next to the arrow. As Timmy is about to get it, he looked face to face at Chris with a scared look on his face. "Well hello, where did you come from?" Chris asked.

"Oh please don't tell prince Vlad," Timmy begged, "Katara said that he'll chop off my head."

"Don't be afraid, you've done nothing wrong," said Chris.

"Oh Chris what a cute kid," said Alyssa.

"Now who does this guy remind you of, girls?" Chris asked, staring at Timmy, who dressed very familiar to her.

"Well, upon my word; the notorious Razor," Carly replied.

"That's right, Razor wears a helmet like that," Chris said, smiling.

"Yeah and look at this bow of Razor," said Timmy, showing them the bow. Meanwhile, the kids watched until Sophie sneezed. Shelby heard the sneeze and saw the other kids, "Oh girls, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded."

"He snitched on us!" Trixie whispered.

"It's alright children, don't be afraid," said Chris, "Please come here."

"Do you think it's safe?" Jimmy asked, looked concerned.

"Do you know who she is?" Sophie asked, "That's maid Chris."

"Katara said that the she-kat is real nice, come on," Trixie added as she, Sophie and Jimmy walked trough the gate, but Sophie is trying to catch up, "Hey, you guys! Not so fast; wait for me!"

"I told Timmy that he shoots so high," said Trixie.

"I'm so very glad he did," Chris is impressed as Jimmy waved at her, very shy, "Now I get to meet all of you."

"Wow, you're really beautiful," said Sophie, smiling.

"Are you gonna marry Razor?" Trixie asked.

"Katara said that you're Razor's sweetheart," Sophie added.

Chris blushed a bit; it's true that she's in love with Razor, "Well…um…you see that was several years ago before I left for London."

"Did he ever kiss you?" Jimmy asked.

"Well…uh…no, but he cut our initials here," Chris pointed at the tree. The kids saw the heart that was carved years ago. It has the letters, 'R+C.' Chris sighed happily, "I remember it so well."

"You're gonna have any kids?" Timmy asked.

"Katara took very good care of us like she's our mother," Sophie added.

"Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me," Chris replied.

"Oh, not the SWAT Kat Razor," Timmy said, getting out his wooden sword, "He'll storm out the castle, fight the guards, rescue you and drag you to Toon Forest."

Shelby decided to have some fun, "Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten prince Vlad."

"That cheese head doesn't scare me," said Timmy, not afraid.

"I'm scared of prince Vlad; he's cranky," said Jimmy, shaking. Shelby took out the racket, pretending to be Vlad, "Ha, ha, ha! I, Prince Vlad challenge you to a duel. Take that!" Shelby did the dual against Timmy, who is trying to defend himself, "And that, and that and this!"

Timmy smirked, "Death to tyrant!" Shelby pretends to panic and ran away with Timmy chasing her.

"Slice her to pieces!" Trixie shouted, while Timmy and Shelby ran around Chris. Chris laughed, "Oh save me, my hero, save me!"

"Go Timmy go!" Erin and Alyssa cheered. Timmy hit Shelby on the leg, but it didn't hurt. Shelby, as Vlad, held her leg as she yelped, "Oh! Ouch, that's not fair! Mommy!" Shelby whined, as she held her ear and began to suck her thumb. The kids and the girls laughed at this knew that the real Vlad would do that, like a big baby.

"That's prince Vlad alright!" Trixie said, laughing.

Timmy cheered, "Now I got you!"

"Oh mercy, mercy!" Shelby begged as she took the wooden sword and placed it between the side of her stomach and her arm, "Oh, he got me; I'm dying!" she pretending to be dead.

"Did I hurt you?" Timmy asked.

"No, this is the part where you drag your ladyship to Toon Forest," Shelby replied.

Timmy looked at Chris, "Come on, Lady Chris, let's go," Timmy held her hand and escorts her to the bushes.

"Oh Razor, you're so brave and impetuous," said Chris as she looked around, "Oh, so this is Toon Forest."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Timmy, "Well, now what are we going to do?"

"Well you should know that the hero gets a fair lady's kiss," Chris replied.

"A kiss? That's sissy stuff," said Timmy.

"Well, if you won't, then I will," Chris picked up Timmy and kissed his cheek. Trixie, Sophie, Jimmy, Erin, Carly and Alyssa saw the whole thing.

"They're kissing!" Trixie said, began to laugh along with the kids and the girls. Timmy whipped the kiss off of his cheek and glared at them from what happen. Trixie continued laughing as she slid down on the tree and sighed happily.

**Well, that was a laugh, huh? The next chapter will be the day before the tournament. Review and suggestions will still be accepted.**


	6. Day Before The Tournament

**Well, let's see what going to happen before the tournament.**

At the castle, Chris is in her room, thinking about Razor. She really missed him, dearly from these several years. Shelby smiled as she continued knitting something, while Erin, Alyssa and Carly watched.

"Aw, young love; oh it's a grand thing," said Shelby.

Chris opened her dress closet and stared at the poster of Razor, "Oh girls, surely he knows who much I really love him."

"Of course, Chris," said Erin, "Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, King Jack will have an outlaw for an in-law."

"Oh Erin, but when? When?" Chris asked.

"Be patient, Chris. Remember, absence makes the heart grow founder," said Alyssa.

"Or forgetful," Chris sighed and looks outside, "I've been away from so long. What if he's forgotten all about me?"

In the forest, Razor hummed as he stirs the food, slowly. T-bone, Tails and Shadow hanged up the clothes. "Hey lover boy, how's the grub coming in, I'm starving," T-bone asked, but Razor kept humming.

"Razor?" Shadow asked.

"Razor?" Tails added.

"Buddy?" T-bone asked, "Hey!" That snapped Razor out of his daydream, "Huh, what did you say?"

"Forget it, your minds not on food," said T-bone, "You're thinking about someone with long eye lashes and you're smelling that sweet perfume," T-bone began to sniff the smoke and coughed.

Razor gasped, "Whoa, it's boiling over!"

"You're burning the chow!" T-bone moved the pot to the rock and began fanning the smoke.

"Sorry, buddy just thinking about Chris," Razor sighed, "I can't help it; I love her, guys."

"Look, why don't you stop moaning," said T-bone as he poured water into the pot, "Just marry her."

"Yeah, me and Shadow wished we marry someone we love," Tails added.

"Marry her? You don't just walk up to her, hand her a bouquet and say, 'hey, remember me? We were kids together, will you marry me?'" said Razor, "No, it's not done that way."

"Aw come one, Razor, climb the castle wall," said T-bone as he looked at the carrot, disgusted; he threw it away, "Sweep her off her feet."

"Carry her off her style," Shadow added.

Razor shook his head, sighing, "It's no use, guys. I thought it all up; it just wouldn't work. Besides what if I got to offer her?"

"Well, for one thing, you can't cook," said T-bone.

"I said I'm sorry," said Razor. T-bone looks at the pot, "Hey, wait. I don't remember adding super hot chili peppers to this stu?"

"Me neither," Tails added as Shadow shrugs. T-bone glares annoyed at Shadow and Tails, who yelp and put their hands behind their backs, whistling innocent-like with anime sweat drops.

Unknown to Razor, who is hanging up the clothes, Krabs walked by and close to Razor; he listen the conversation. "I'm serious, guys. She's a high bone lady of quality."

"So she's' got class, so what," said T-bone.

"I'm an outlaw that's what," said Razor, while Krabs stood next to him, "That's no life for a lovely lady, always on the run. What kind of a future is that?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, boy," said Krabs, making Razor fell in the basket, "You're no outlaw. Why someday you'd be call a great hero."

"A hero? Did you hear that, guys? We've just been pardoned," said Razor.

"That's a gas, we haven't been arrested," said Shadow.

"Alright, laugh you four rogues, but there's gonna be a bit to do at Anitropolis," Krabs tasted the soup, but coughed because it's very hot, "Well, that and old prince Vlad is having a Champion Archery Tournament tomorrow."

"Archery Tournament?" T-bone asked, "Razor can win that, standing on his head, huh Razor?"

"Thank you, T-bone, but I'm sure we're not invited," said Razor.

"No, but there's somebody who will be very disappoint, if you don't come," said Krabs.

"Yeah, Mr. Crockpot the 'honorable' Sherriff of Anitropolis," said T-bone.

"No, Chris," said Krabs.

Razor's eyes widen, "Chris?"

"Yeah, she's gonna give a kiss to the winner," Krabs chuckled. Razor couldn't believe it; he really wants to see Chris, again, "A kiss to the winner? O-da-lally! Come on, guys what are we waiting for?"

"Wait a minute, Razor that place will be crawling with soldiers," T-bone warned.

"How are we going to get in?" Tails asked.

"Ah, but remember faint heart never won fair lady," said Razor, "Fear not, my friends," Razor threw the helmet and shoots the arrow, making it hit through his helmet, "This will be my greatest performance," the helmet landed on his hand.

**Well, the next chapter will be the tournament and I'm going to need SERIOUS help on this, like disguises for example. I'll still accept suggestions, so don't be shy.**


	7. Archery Tournament

**Now's the time for the tournament and the first action.**

That day, the guards blew their trumpets from the towers. Today's the day, the Champion Archery Tournament Vlad is holding. All the guards began marching as Timmy, Trixie, Jimmy and Sophie followed. Everyone gathered to watch the tournament. Meanwhile, Vlad stood by his royal chair along with Plankton.

"Plankton, this is a red letter day," Vlad chuckled, "A cool day tar to coin the normal phrase."

"Oh yes indeed, sire," Plankton agreed, "Your plan to capture that SWAT Kat, Razor couldn't is sure genius."

"Plankton, no one sits of the arm chair of the king," Vlad grabbed Plankton and placed him on the chair, "Must I remind you?"

"Oh, forgive me sire," said Plankton, "I didn't mean to…"

"My trap is baited and set and then revenge," said Vlad, "Ah, revenge!" Vlad will never forget ever since he's been robbed by Razor.

Plankton hushed him, "Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know and your secret is my secret," his antennas wiggled in Vlad's ear.

"Stop moving your antennas in my ear!" Vlad ordered until he noticed, "Secret, what secret?"

"Why, the capture of Razor, sire," Plankton replied.

"That insolent laggard!" Vlad yelled, "I'll show him who wears the crown!"

"I share your loathing, sire," said Plankton, "That scurrying scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dare to rob you and made you look so ridiculous."

"Enough!" Vlad is about to hit Plankton, but missed, "Plankton, you deliberately dodged."

"Oh, but sire, please," Plankton begged.

"Stop sniveling and hold still," Vlad ordered. Plankton stood still, until Vlad crushed him, "Thank you, sire…" Plankton groaned.

Meanwhile, Chris, Shelby, Erin, Carly and Alyssa walked towards their seat. "Oh girls, I'm so excited, but how will I recognize him?" Chris asked.

"Oh, he'll let you know somehow," Shelby replied, "That rouge of yours is full of surprises." In the bushes, Razor watched Chris smiling, while Tails and Shadow watched Erin and Alyssa. Razor is almost dressed as a dog, Tails and Shadow are wearing the disguises as a Musketeers and T-bone is disguised as the duke.

"There she is, guys," said Razor, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah, and let's not forget those tow girls," said Tails as he and Shadow watched Erin and Alyssa. Razor is about to walk out of the bushed, but T-bone pulled him back, putting at the dog mask, "Cool it lover boy, your hearts' running away with your head."

"Stop worrying, buddy," said Razor, "This disguise will fool my own mother."

"Yeah, but your mom ain't here," said T-bone.

"He's right, you've got to fool Crock Pot over there," Shadow added, watching Crocker. Razor nodded and walked out of the bushes; he began to shake Crocker's hand and speaking in a different accent, "Sherriff, your honor, meeting you face to face. A real treat."

Crocker got confused, but smiled, "Well, now thank you. Oh, well excuse me, but I've gotta win this tournament."

T-bone, Tails and Shadow watched the whole thing. "Wow, Razor's not a bad actor," said Tails.

"Yeah, but wait till he sees the scene we lay on prince Vlad," said T-bone. T-bone, along with Tails and Shadow walked towards prince Vlad. T-bone began to speak in a raspier accent, "Ah, mi lord. My esteem royal Sovereign of the Realm, the head man himself, you're beautiful."

Vlad chuckled, "He has style, eh Plankton?" Vlad began to speak in a different accent like T-bone, making Plankton shocked.

T-bone chuckled, "You took the words right out of my mouth, P.V."

"P.V. I like that, you know I do," said Vlad, impressed, "Plankton, put it on my luggage."

Plankton stared at T-bone, Tails and Shadow, sternly, "And who might you and your friends be, sir?"

"I am the Grand Duke of Cartoontropolis," T-bone replied, "And these two with me are the musketeers, my best bodyguards."

"And don't stare at the duke with one eye, it's very rude," Tails ordered, making Plankton shocked.

T-bone knelt down, "And now, your mightiest, allow me to lay some proto call on you," he is about to kiss Vlad's hand, but Vlad pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I lose more jewels that way before," said Vlad, "Please sit down."

T-bone sat on the chair, "Thanks, P.V. couldn't get a better seat, could you? The royal view," suddenly, T-bone felt something where he is sitting. Shadow got it out, who appeared to be Plankton.

"Oh, excuse me shorty," said T-bone.

"Shorty? You sire, have taken my seat!" Plankton yelled. Vlad, T-bone, Tails and Shadow laughed.

"Plankton, with you around, who needs a court jester?" Vlad continued to laugh, "Now get out there and keep your eye open for you-know-who."

"You…you mean I'm being dismissed?" Plankton asked, looking hurt.

"You heard his mightiest," said Shadow, dropping Plankton, "Move it, creepy. Get lost, be gone short one." Plankton walked away, very mad.

"What cheek, creepy, shorty? Long one. Who's that duke and his guard think they are?" Plankton asked, walking away, but unknown to him, Sonic and Krabs saw him.

"Now he is up to something," said Sonic.

"Yeah, come on," Krabs followed Plankton along with Sonic. Later on, the contestants, including Crocker and Razor marched, almost the tournament is about to begin. Sonic and Krabs began to search for Plankton, until Krabs stopped him. Squidward gave out free balloons to the kids, but unknown to him, Plankton is inside one of the balloons. Plankton blew the balloon from the inside for more helium. Plankton used the small fan to make him fly around; he began to search for Razor as Sonic and Krabs went after him.

Meanwhile, Vlad showed him the seat to Chris to sit next to him. Chris curtsied, as Shelby, Carly, Erin and Alyssa followed. Tails and Shadow stand on guard duty, when they saw Erin and Alyssa. Back with Plankton, he kept an eye on each person, until he saw Razor, who is disguised as a dog. The girls watched the contestants to see which one is Razor. Razor saw her and this is the chance to talk to her until the tournament begins.

"Ah, your ladyship, begging your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shooting a favor of a lady like yourself. I hope I win that kiss," winked at her.

"Oh," Chris noticed his eyes; the eyes of Razor, "Well, thank you, archer. I wish you luck with all my heart."

Plankton noticed, "I wonder…" Krabs is about to grab him, but Plankton flew away. Later, Bowser held the pillow where the golden arrow is as he walked towards Vlad, "Your highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin."

"Proceed, captain" said Vlad.

"The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin," Bowser announced. The trumpets began to play, when Plankton is being flown due to that. All the archers began to shoot the targets as the crowd cheers. Plankton continued to fly around and out of the way. Hugh Neutron continues shooting another arrow.

"Yay dad!" Jimmy cheered. Crocker shot another arrow and it hit nearly in the middle. The crowd booed at him because they really hate him. Plankton kept an eye on Razor as he shot another arrow. The arrow hit the middle of the target; a bull's-eye. Plankton's eyes widen; is that dog really a disguise, Razor is dressing? Chris applauded, watching this.

"A perfect bulls-eye," Vlad wondered for a moment.

"Yeah, that's what you called pulling it back and let you go, P.V.," said T-bone.

"I'm gonna win that golden arrow and then I'm gonna present myself to the lovely maid Chris," said Razor.

"Listen, if you shoot half as good as your blabber mouth, you're better than Razor," dais Crocker, began to shoot.

"Razor, he says? Wow, I'm tip-top alright, but I'm not good as he is," Razor shot another arrow and it hit another bull's-eye. Crocker gasped of what happen. Plankton grinned evilly and flew to the bushes.

"That kid's got class isn't he P.V.?" asked T-bone.

"Indeed he has," Vlad replied, "Bravo, bravo!"

"Oh, by the way, I hear that you're having a bit of trouble getting your hands on Razor," said Razor.

"He's scared of me that's what he is," Crocker explained, "You know, if he didn't show up today, I can stop him to his phony disguises." Plankton flew right close to Razor, until he found out it was him!

"It's him! It's Razor!" Plankton chuckled and flew away, "I just can't wait to tell prince Vlad. Suddenly, Krabs shot the arrow with Sonic's guitar. The arrow hit the balloon; Plankton gasped that he's been spotted until he fell. Krabs caught him and shoved him to the small hole of the barrel, filled with ALE.

"Unhand me, you…" Plankton is about to snap, until Krabs shoved the cork on the hole, "Please, I don't drink!" Later on, Bowser got arrows out of the targets, "Attention everyone, the final contestants are, the honorable Sherriff of Anitropolis!"

Crocker smiled and bowed, but the crowd booed at him, still. "And the dog from Toon City," the crowd cheers at Razor. Razor waved at Chris as Chris waved back.

Vlad smiled at her, "My dear Christina, I suspect you the favor the gangly youth."

"Oh, why yes sire," said Chris, "At least he amuses me."

Vlad chuckled, "Coincidently, Christina, he amuses me too," Vlad just know who that dog is.

"For the final shoot-out, move the target back 30 ft!" Bowser finished.

Crocker ordered to one of the elder ghost vulture, Dos, "You heard him, Dos. Get going, move it, you bird brain!" Dos went behind the target and went inside. "And remember what you are suppose to do," Crocker whispered.

"Yes sir, Sherriff sir," said Dos as he moved 30 feet away. Crocker shot his last arrow and it hit a bull's-eye, thanks to Dos. The crowed booed at him as Chris got upset that she didn't want to kiss that freak.

Crocker laughed while Razor is next, "Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and a whole ka-boodle," Crocker decided to do something really mean; he moved his bow under Razor and tapped Razor's bow, making him shoot too high. The crowd gasped as Razor shot another arrow. The arrow hit his arrow, pointing directly down. The crowd, including Vlad, the girls, T-bone, Shadow and Tails watched as the arrow hit a bull's-eye, breaking Crocker's arrow. The crowd cheered wildly as Chris hugged Shelby now that Razor is the winner. Vlad nodded at Bowser, who nodded back. Bowser whispered to Skulker telling him the news. Razor began to walk as the guards marched behind him, while Chris watched. Vlad smirked evilly, but kept his cool.

"Archer, I commend you and because of your superior skill you shall get what is coming to you," Vlad announced as Razor stared at Chris, "Congratulations."

Razor shook his hand, "Oh, thank you kindly your highness. Meeting you face to face your eye in mighty you're a real treat.

"Release the royal fingers!" Vlad ordered, moving his hand; he calmed down as he held his sword, "And now I name you the winner or more appropriately…" without warning, as Razor bowed, Vlad used his sword to rip the disguise, revealing Razor, "…the loser!"

The crowd gasped; Chris and the girls gasped as T-bone, Shadow and Tails is shocked that he's been caught. Vlad smirked evilly, "Seize him," the guards huddled together and tied Razor up, "I sentence you to sudden instant, and even immediate death!"

Chris gasped, "No…" she began to cry, begging Vlad, "Please…please sire, I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy."

"My dear Christina, why should I?" Vlad asked.

"Because I love him, your highness," Chris replied.

"Love him?" Vlad asked, "And does this prisoner return your love?" Chris just stared at Razor, with one tear flowing down her cheek.

Razor confessed, "Chris, my darling, I love you more than life itself."

"Aw, young love," said Vlad, "Your pleased have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But the traitor to the crown must DIE!"

"Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Jack! Long live King Jack!" Razor yelled.

"Long live King Jack!" the crowed shouted.

"Enough!" Vlad snapped, stomping like a brat, "I am king! King! King! Off with his head!" the drum began to play as the executioner walks, holding the axe. The people gasped in fright that this is gonna be the end of Razor. Chris began to cry on Shelby as she hugged her friend. Not even Shelby, Erin, Alyssa and Carly have nothing to do to stop this.

"Stop!" Vlad ordered in panic as something is holding the collar of his robe, "Executioner stop! Hold your axe!"

Behind him was T-bone, holding the collar of Vlad's robe with the sword pointing close to his back. Tails and Shadow pointed their swords closed to Vlad as well. "Okay, big shot, now tell him to untie my buddy or I'll…" T-bone ordered, choking Vlad tightly.

"Sherriff, release my buddy…" Vlad stopped as he's getting choked, "I mean release the prisoner."

"Untie the prisoner?" Crocker asked, confused.

"You heard what he said, Sherriff Crock-Pot!" Erin snapped.

"Sherriff, I make the rules and since I'm the head…" Vlad got choked, "Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sake! Let him go!"

"Yahoo! Love conquers all!" Carly cheered, while the crowd cheered for Razor's freedom. Razor got untied as Chris ran to him, holding his hands.

"I owe my life you, Chris," said Razor.

Chris hugged him, "I couldn't have lived without you, Razor."

"There's something funny going around here," said Crocker, looking concerned.

"Now, P.V., tell my pal to kiss Chris, of I just found a new pin cushion," T-bone ordered, but unknown to him, Crocker spotted him.

"Why you…" Crocker swung his sword, but T-bone dodged; T-bone punched Crocker's chin, sending him flying.

"Kill him!" Vlad ordered, "Don't just stand there, kill him!" T-bone threw the sword to Razor ad he began to fight the guards. T-bone kept defeating every guard. Technus missed Tails as he and Technus kept fighting, until Shadow punched him. Razor continued sword fighting, until Vlad is about to use his sword to kill Razor. But Razor swung Vlad's sword away.

Vlad panicked like a coward, "Don't hurt me, no! Help!" Vlad ran behind the barrel, "Kill him!" The girls, including Shelby needs to get out of here.

"Run for it, Chris! This is no place of a lady!" said Shelby, as she became a dragon, joining the fight along with Erin, Carly and Alyssa.

"Come on, Erin!" Tails shouted as he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, Alyssa!" Shadow added, grabbing Alyssa's hand.

Carly used the golden arrow and poked Yuck's behind. Yuck screamed and dashed off. Crocker grabbed her arm, but Carly held his arm and threw him in front, "Take that you ear-necked freak!"

"Come on, Carly!" Alyssa shouted.

"Help! Razor help!" Chris cried, as the guards chased her. Razor held the rope and swung in and saved Chris. They landed on top of the tent.

"Chris, will you marry me?" Razor asked, continued to fight.

"Oh Razor I thought you never ask," said Chris, until the curtain ripped; they landed on the chair as Razor continued to fight, "But you could've asked, more romantic."

Razor pushed the Hunts Master away, "And for out honeymoon, MegaKat City, Amity park, Dimmsdale?"

"Why not?" Chris said and she and Razor walked down the rug, holding hands. Meanwhile, Shelby is being chased by Bad Rap, Spitter and Haxx. T-bone kept fighting the guards, right into the tent.

"What a main event this is!" said T-bone, from the inside.

"Catch me in you can, lizard-lips!" Shelby shouted as she ran into the tent along with the raptors. T-bone is being pushed out because of that, so he ran back in, "What a beautiful brawl!" he got back him as Shelby was pushed out; she smirked evilly and shoved her claws right to someone's behind. One of the guards shouted and all of the guards began to run with the tent covering them. T-bone popped out of the roof of the tent and realized

"Hey, who's driving this flying umbrella?" T-bone asked. Razor kept sword fighting against Bowser, dodging Bowser's attack, "We'll have one child."

"One? Oh it does at least," said Chris. Another elder ghost vulture, Uno, shot the arrow. Razor dodged it as Bowser protected himself with the shield. The arrow bounced back and hit right close to Uno's head.

Chris threw one pie at Uno, "Take that, you bird brain!" Suddenly, Uno got rammed, holding more pies. The pies hit T-bone's face.

"Attention, everyone…" Bowser is about to say something but the guards ran over him along with Uno. Crocker gasped and ran away as fast as he can. The guards ram the chair, forcing Crocker to sit on it. T-bone and Crocker looked at each other and back as they guards are running right towards the tower. T-bone got off in time as Gizmo and Mammoth gasped that the guards are running right towards them, but they ran passed making these two sighed in relief. All of a sudden, they gasped the guards rammed to the tower. The tower began to rumble as Gizmo and Mammoth fell to the ground. Gizmo is about to blow his horn, but Shelby crushed it in time.

"Stop Chris!" Vlad ordered. Timmy came out from the bushes and shoots the arrow. The arrow hit Vlad's behind as he screamed him pain.

Shelby came out and clobbered him with her tail, "Take that you crazed-up fruit loop!"

"Seize that dragon!" Vlad ordered. Shelby saw more guards going after her like football players. Shelby elbowed them one by one as the crowed cheered for her; she flew up as more of them are being piled up. She kept dodging and fighting guards that are in her path. Skulker grabbed her tail as she flew up forcing him to let go. Skulker let's her go, as she's flying out of control. Dialgos is going to catch her, but missed; he slid on the ground and got rammed by the rock.

Shelby ran to the bushes, "Long live King Jack!" Shelby cheered, until Erin, Alyssa and Carly grabbed her to save her, just until they shoot more arrows. Meanwhile, Vlad came out of his hiding spot, "Plankton, you're never around when I need you!" Vlad hears Plankton's voices from inside the barrel; he pulled the cork out, letting Plankton out, but he's very woozy.

"Oh, there you are, old boy," said Plankton, "P.V., you won't believe this, but that dog is really Razor."

"Razor…" Vlad said, getting angry. Plankton nodded, until Vlad lost his temper and grabbed Plankton; he tied his antennas around the pole, "Get out of that, if you can!"

**Whoa, now that's some wild party. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Phony King Of Anitropolis

**Okay, now's the time to make fun of that Fruit-loop Vlad.**

That night, after the tournament, the stars came out along with the full moon. The fireflies flew around as Razor and Chris arrived at Toon Forest going on a romantic walk.

_**Love**_

_**It seems like only yesterday**_

_**You were just a child at play**_

_**Now you're all grown up inside of me**_

_**Oh, how fast those moments flee **_

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Razor placed the flower engagement ring on Chris's finger as the firefly landed in the flower ring. Chris smiled at Razor while she looks deeply in his eyes. Razor is doing the same thing as well.

_**Ooh, oh, oh, ooh**_

_**Ooh, love will live**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**Love will last**_

_**Love goes on and on and on**_

Later, Razor and Chris walked by the waterfall; they both smiled at each other. Razor lead Chris to the path that only he, Tails, Shadow and T-bone remembered.

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Now, they arrived at the destination, where Razor and his friends stay. Chris sighed happily as they stood at the moonlight, holding each other's arms.

"Oh Razor what a beautiful night," said Chris, "I wish it would never end." As thing were about to get better, someone shouted, which startled the couple.

"_**SURPRISE! LOVE LIVE RAZOR!"**_ Krabs shouted from the bushes as everyone cheered. Next to Krabs is a pale, green bear with an army jacket and an army beret; he's Flippy. Next to him is a red porcupine; she Flaky, Flippy's girlfriend.

"And long live Maid Chris!" Flippy cheered as everyone cheered for the couple. Razor and Chris blushed at the moment from all that cheering. Shelby, Erin, Alyssa and Carly came next to the tree.

"And down with that cheese head, Vlad!" Shelby smirked with her two thumbs down.

"You said it," said T-bone, playing the banjo. Later all of the gang including Sonic began to play as everyone began to dance.

T-bone: _**Oh the world will sing from an English king**_

_**A thousand years from now**_

_**And not because he passed some laws**_

_**Or had that lofty brow**_

_**While bonny good King Jack leads**_

_**The great battle in St Canard he's on**_

_**We'll all have to slave away**_

_**For that good-for-nothin' Vlad**_

_**Incredible as he is inept**_

_**Whenever the history books are kept**_

_**They'll call him The Phony King of England**_

Krabs, Tails, Shadow and T-bone: _**A pox on The Phony King of England!**_

Tails open the curtain; the people laughed as Krabs and Squidward performed the puppets of Vlad and Plankton.

Tails: _**He sits alone on a giant throne**_

_**Pretendin' he's the King**_

_**A little tyke who's rather like**_

_**A puppet on a string**_

_**And he throws an angry tantrum**_

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**And then he calls for Mum while he's suckin' his thumb**_

_**You see, he doesn't want to play**_

"You see, he doesn't want to play," said Tails as Trixie, Jimmy and Sophie laughed.

_**Too late to be known as Vlad the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as Vlad the Worst**_

_**A pox on that Phony King ff Anitropolis!**_

"Lay that contrary on me, pal," said Shadow as Sonic continued playing his solo.

"Come on, Tails!" said Erin.

"Let's go, Shadow!" Alyssa added, as she danced with Shadow and Erin danced with Tails. All of the gang dance around having a good time. Razor danced with Chris, Tails danced with Erin and Shadow danced with Alyssa. As for Shelby, she danced with her boyfriend Jose and Carly danced with Naruto.

Shadow: _**While he taxes us to pieces**_

_**And he robs us of our bread**_

_**King Jack's crown keeps slippin' down**_

_**Around that pointed head**_

_**Ah! But while there is a merry man**_

_**In Razor's wily pack**_

_**We'll find a way to make him pay**_

_**And steal our money back**_

T-bone nodded at Timmy, and then showed him the funny look.

T-bone: _**The minute before he knows we're there**_

_**Ol' Razor'll snatch his underwear**_

Everyone laughed as Razor puts on the underwear, the Vlad dummy is wearing. Razor looks funny, but they're laughing at the crazed up fruit-loop, Vlad.

_**The breezy and uneasy king of Toon England**_

_**The snivellin' grovellin'**_

_**Measly weasely**_

_**Blabberin' jabberin'**_

_**Gibberin' jabberin'**_

_**Blunderin' plunderin'**_

_**Wheelin' dealin'**_

_**Prince Vlad, that Phony King of England**_

_**Yeah!**_

That day, Crocker walked into the castle, holding a bad full of money, humming. He opened the doors as Plankton is counting money from all the people they have to pay the taxes.

Crocker: _**He throws an angry tantrum**_

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**He calls for mum**_

_**And sucks his thumb**_

_**And doesn't want to play**_

_**Too late to be known**_

_**As Vlad the First**_

_**He's sure to be known**_

_**As Vlad the Worst**_

"How about that?" Crocker laughed.

Plankton laughed, "That's P.V. to a T. Let me try."

Plankton: _**Hoo, hee, hee, hoo**_

_**Too late to be known as Vlad the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as Vlad the Worst...**_

Plankton gasped in horror when Vlad entered the room, confused. "The fabulous, marvelous merciful, chiv…" Plankton panicked.

"You've gotten all wrong, Plankton," said Crocker, "The sniveling, groveling, weasly…"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Vlad snapped, throwing a bottle at Crocker, but he dodged and the bottle broke by the wall.

"But sire, it's a big hit," Crocker explained, "The whole village is singing it."

"Oh, they are, are they?" Vlad asked, very angry, "Well, they'll be singing the different tune! Double the taxes, triple the taxes!" Vlad grabbed Plankton, "SQUEEZE every last drop out of those insolent musical peasants!" Now Vlad is going to have revenge against everyone in town.

**Uh oh, Vlad's up to no good and now, we're in trouble.**


	9. Anitropolis In Trouble

**This is not good, not good at all because we're going to taste Vlad's own medicine.**

One rainy day, Vlad is up to no good by raising the taxes on everyone in town, otherwise they'll be in trouble. "Man, that prince Vlad sure made good as treat," said Sonic, "And his subjects paid dearly for his humiliation. Believe me, taxes, taxes, taxes. Why he taxes the harden soul out of the poor people of Anitropolis. If you couldn't pay the taxes, you went to jail."

In jail, Sonic is in, but he's not the only one, all the people are in jail and everyone is suffering from the wrath of Vlad. Sonic is by the jail window with his foot chained, "Yep, I'm in here too. And they use anti-magic to prevent me using speed and everyone else's powers and abilities." Sonic began to play the guitar and sing.

Sonic: _**Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

Danny wrapped his scarf around Carrie, trying to help her warm up.

_**Sometimes up**_

Katara is feeding Cosmo and Wanda's son, Poof.

_**Outnumbered the downs**_

Timmy, Trixie, Sophie and Jimmy are sleeping, by the corner.

_**But not in Anitropolis**_

The drops of water from the helmet of Timmy got dripped a bit into Jimmy. Jimmy woke up and glared at Timmy, sleeping.

_**I'm inclined to believe**_

_**If we weren't so down**_

Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon and Falcomon watched hungrily as Roxas is eating a piece of bread.

_**We'd up and leave**_

_**We'd up and fly**_

One of the crumbs fell on the floor as Agumon ran to get the food, but he's chained up. Agumon tried to reach it to get the food to survive.

_**If we had wings for flyin'**_

Roxas gave the piece to Agumon, who smiled. Agumon gave the pieces of his friends.

_**Can't you see the tears we're cryin'**_

Hugh kept feeding Squidward, who is covered in a huge coat and tasting the soup, Hugh is feeding him.

_**Can't there be some happiness**_

Sonic continued singing, very sad.

_**For me**_

He saw more arrivals coming into prison as he finished.

_**But not in Anitropolis**_

Crocker looked sternly at Shelby's clan of dragons, including Spyro and Cynder, walked into the cell, sadly. They just finished breaking rocks and very tired. Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador and Chronus the Chronicler growled at Crocker as they walked into the cell, still chained. Things are getting bad to worse.

At the church, Krabs is ringing the bell, letting everyone know that it's time to go to church, but no one's coming because everyone is prison. Flippy kept playing the organs, but sighed, "Krabs, I don't think anyone is coming."

"You're right, Flippy, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring the poor people some comfort," said Krabs, "We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive." Flippy nodded, still playing. Flaky kept cleaning, very upset, "How can there be any hope with that tyrant prince Vlad taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people?"

Krabs looked at the empty poor box, "Yeah, those poor people. Look, out poor box is like our church…empty."

Flaky paused from what Krabs said; she went to her room and got out the gold coin. She came out, walking towards Krabs, "Friar Krabs, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor."

"Your last coin?" Krabs asked, "Aw Flaky, no one can give more than that," Krabs placed the coin inside the box, "Bless you both."

"We were just saving it for a rainy day," said Flippy.

"Well, it's raining now," Krabs chuckled, "Things can't get worse."

"Hello Friar," said Crocker, walking in as Flippy stopped playing, "Well, looks like I drop by just in time."

Flippy glared at him, "What is that crock-pot want here?"

"Flippy hush!" Flaky hushed the bear. Crocker opened the lid of the poor box and smiled, picking up the coin, "Well, what do we have here?"

"Now just a minute Sherriff, that's the poor box!" Krabs exclaimed.

"It sure is and I'll just take it back to poor prince Vlad," Crocker laughed, still doesn't care, "It really helps."

"You put that back!" Flaky snapped.

"And his majesty also blesses you, Flaky," said Crocker, not listening.

Krabs had enough, "You thieving crock-pot!"

"Not take it easy Friar, I'm just doing my duty," Crocker said, calmly.

"Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, not good fruit-loop prince Vlad!" Krabs snapped.

Crocker glared at him and snapped back, "Listen Krabs, you're mighty preachy and you're gonna preach your right into the hangman's loose!"

Krabs is really outrage; he now has enough of Crocker of collecting taxes from that worthless Vlad, _**"GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!!"**_ Krabs began to push Crocker outside by his belly, _**"OUT, OUT, OUT!!"**_

"Oh no," Flaky whispered. Outside, Krabs began to fight against Crocker by using a pole. Crocker wasn't prepared from Krabs' anger.

"_**YOU WANT TAXES?! I'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!!"**_ Krabs yelled, much ticked, hitting Crocker.

"Give it to him, Friar!" Flippy cheered. Crocker sliced the stick with the sword as Uno flew down grabbed him, but Krabs slugged him. Crocker held the collar with an evil smirk on his face.

"You're under arrest for high treason to the crown!" Crocker shoved the collar around Krabs' neck.

"Oh no…" Flaky gasped and began to cry.

Flippy comforted the porcupine, "There, there Flaky," he and Flaky watched helpless at Krabs, who is all chained up. Crocker takes Krabs away to prison.

Sonic: _**Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

_**Sometimes ups**_

_**Out number the downs**_

_**But not in Anitropolis**_

**That Vlad has gone too far! Same goes for that ear-necked crock-pot!**


	10. Hang Friar Krabs?

**Don't worry there's going to be a jailbreak soon.**

Back at Vlad's castle, as it continued to rain, the false King sat on the throne himself. He looked pretty ticked off. Sure, he had managed to tax the heart and soul out of the people of Anitropolis and sure he locked up most of the people in Jail. Yes, he was richer than ever but Vlad was still not happy. In fact, scratch the term 'pretty ticked off', because in truth, he looked very, _very _ticked off. Any false move would set him off like a ticking time bomb.

Plankton, who was nearby looked concerned. This wasn't like his ruler. He had best comfort him.

"Ahem. Sire, if I may-may venture an opinion. You're not your usual cheerful, genial self today," He waited but Vlad did not respond. Thinking of something else, Plankton got an idea. "I- I know, I know. You haven't counted your money for days, Hmmm? It always makes you so happy," Plankton picked some coins up and tossed them up and down. Vlad still did not respond. Plankton looked more worried. "Anyway, Sire, I should inform you that taxes are pouring in, the jail is full, and, oh, I have good news Sire; Friar Krabs are in jail," Plankton explained.

_**"FRIAR KRABS?!" **_Vlad shoutedas he caused a lot of his gold to fall everywhere, including on a freaked out Plankton. "It's that SWAT Kat I want you idiot! I'd give up all my gold if I could just get my hands uh..." Vlad stopped as he realized what Plankton just said, "...wait a minute. Did you say Krabs?"

"I did, yes," Plankton gulped.

Vlad thought of this and smiled his evil trademark grin. When he was like that, an evil idea always followed.

_**"AH HA,**_ yes! I have it! This is the opportunity I am looking for! I shall use Krabs as bait to trap Razor." said Vlad sinisterly.

"Another trap, sir?" asked Plankton concerned. For some reason, he didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, you stupid bug. Tomorrow at dawn, Krabs will be taken to the gallows in the village square."

Plankton looked horrified as the Prince went to a window nearby. Taxing people and throwing them in jail was one thing, but threatening to hang Krabs, who works at the church? That was simply going over the edge! Of course, Plankton was too much of a spineless coward to openly oppose Vlad, so he was forced to go along with it.

"You want to hang Friar Krabs? Man of the church?" asked Plankton a bit concerned.

"Of course, my friend! And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the couple of clerics...ha, ha, ha, ha! My men will be ready. Ha, ha!" Vlad chuckled more sinisterly as he looked out the window. Oh, yes, his trap was just too perfect.

Later, when it had stopped raining but was still grey and cloudy, Uno and Dos were near a scaffold that Crocker was preparing to hang Krabs.

"Well, Uno, it's almost rigged and set up for the big event tomorrow," said Crocker with an evil grin. He knew that the real big event was when he got his hands on Razor at last. And when he did, he would break the wizard boy's neck like a twig.

"Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Sherriff," said Uno with a grin.

"Um, Sherriff, maybe we should give the trap door a test first," offered Dos as he pulled a lever nearby. As Crocker was straightening the noose, he yelped as he fell through the trap door. Well, he almost fell all the way in as his very heavy was too big and got him stuck.

Collector tapped his finger and sighed in annoyance, "Oh criminy. Now I know why your mother called you Dos."

As Crocker got himself out, a familiar blind beggar came in begging for money, the last time he met Crocker. Of course, it was Razor in his beggar disguise, but Crocker still did not know that.

"Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the Sheriff...?" Razor the beggar called out.

Crocker then said with an obnoxious chuckle, "Ha, ha. That's right, old man."

"What be going on here?" asked Razor puzzled as he tapped the scaffold with his cane. Of course, he knew what it was since he was not really blind but pretend not to know.

"We're going to hang Friar Krabs."

Razor lifted his sunglasses up alarmed as he yelled, "No! Hang Friar..." He quickly recovered and put his sunglasses down as he said in more of a confused voice, "Hang Friar Krabs?"

"That's right, mate! At dawn, tomorrow! And if we're lucky, it'll be a double hanging." said Dos as he chuckled evilly.

_"Shut up, Stupid!"_ whispered Uno angrily as he covered his mouth, fearing Dos had given too much away.

"A double hanging? Interesting. I wonder who is the third one that get's this rope," said Razor. Of course, after hearing this, he knew it was a trap just for him.

"Sherriff, this guy is being darn nosey." said Uno, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh, I didn't mean nothing. However, couldn't there be quite a spot of trouble if Razor showed up?"

"Wow! He is sure smart to guess completely, Sheriff! We're expecting him to show up!" said Dos laughing.

"Dos, button your beak!" Uno yelled, trying to shut his colleague up for once.

"Well, no need to worry. Sheriff Crocker will be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, say I," Razor explained. He smirked, knowing this would feed Crocker's ego.

"Well, he may be blind but he knows a good man when he sees one, hah, says I." said Crocker chuckling, happy to hear those words from Razor, who lifted his sunglasses up and smirked a bit as he rolled his eyes.

"Forgive me for being paranoid, sir, but I think we should do something about that old coot. He knows too much." said Uno, unaware that Razor was leaving at that moment.

"Oh, shut it, Uno! He's just a harmless blind beggar. What harm could he possibly do?" Crocker asked

Uno still looked suspicious as he glared where the 'beggar' used to be.

Razor left the castle, still pretending to beg for money. T-bone, Tails and Shadow, who was listening in on the whole thing from outside.

"Razor, we can't let them hang Friar Krabs!" said T-bone worried. The reason they didn't help the people of Anitropolis before was because they were already making a plan to get them out of jail. Razor came to the castle the moment he heard about Krabs' imprisonment.

"It has to be a trap," Razor said with a frown as he took his sunglasses off and replaced them with his proper ones, "But still, there is no other option. There is only one chance they have. We must break him and everyone else out of prison...tonight!"

"A Jailbreak?! Razor, there ain't no way we..." Tails tried to explain.

Razor interrupted Tail, "We have to, Tails! Or Krabs dies at dawn."

**Stay tuned for the jailbreak and Vlad's more humiliation.**


	11. Jailbreak

**Now there will be more action and to teach Vlad a lesson!**

It was late at night at Vlad's castle as the Guards went out on patrol. Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow climbed over the wall. They saw Guards guarding the doors to Vlad's tower. Archers were patrolling the other parts. They snuck in. Shadow almost gave them away at one point when some bits of gravel fell. The archers looked around but managed to miss our heroes.

Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow got to the ground and continued sneaking. They saw Uno and Dos out on patrol while Crocker, of all things, was sleeping on a stool in front of the jail doo. They saw Uno heading to them so they hid in the shadows and pressed themselves against the wall. Uno went by but looked around thinking he was being watched. But then he shrugged it off and kept on walking.

Relieved, Razor, T-bone, Tails and Shadow headed to a small wall and waited. Dos was approaching and turning around a bit. T-bone was about to grab for him but Dos had chosen that time to yell, "ONE O'CLOCK!! ALL IS WELL!!" T-bone was forced to hide again.

Of course, Dos didn't tell time well as the clock nearby began to chime Three O'clock. Beside that, Dos' shouting was annoying a certain Crocker.

"Dos, you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours," Crocker groaned out.

"Yes, Sherriff! Uh, do you mean by adding or subtracting?" asked Dos puzzled.

"Oh, just forget it," Crocker sighed in annoyance as he tried to get back to sleep.

"Right, Sherriff," said Dos with a shrug as he went back to his patrol.

"Seriously Dos, how can I possibly sleep with you constantly yelling 'all is well' all the time."

"I don't think 'all is well', boss." said Uno, narrowing his eyes as he approached, "I got a feeling in my bones that we're going to have a jailbreak at any given moment!"

Crocker yelped in concern, but that's only because Uno's weapon, which was an arrow shooter generating from one of his hands, was pointing at his face. He turned it away snapping, "Hey, point that p-shooter the other way!"

"Not to worry, sir. The safety is on ol' Betsy." assured Uno as he patted his shooter. But then it went off! The arrow's shoots, bouncing everywhere as Crocker and Uno dodged it.

"What do you think you're trying to do, you bird brain?!" yelled Crocker angrily as he smashes Uno on the head.

"Just doing my duty, sir!" replied Uno in pain.

"You and those trigger fingers of yours." Crocker sighed in annoyance, leaning back in his chair

Dos went back to the wall he was at before and turned around. Suddenly, T-bone grabbed him and pulled him behind a wall, but not before Dos gave out a big yelp.

"Hey! What was that?" exclaimed Uno, getting suspicious. It sounded like it was coming from where Dos was at!

"I think you got a point. There's something funny going on around here, cover me" said Crocker. He then crept to the direction of where he heard the noise at. As he did, he felt the poke of Uno's shooter on his back.

"Wait a minute. Is the safely on ol' Betsy?" Crocker asked, worried.

"Yes, sir, I made sure." said Uno with a nod.

"_That's _what I'm afraid of, you go first." said Crocker, not taking any chances. Uno nodded as he went in front of Crocker. Taking out his sword, Crocker yelled to the darkness, pointing it threateningly, **"ALL RIGHT, YOU IN THERE!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!"**

"Yeah, stop in the name of the law!" agreed Uno, as he pointed his shooter threateningly.

In the darkness, T-bone grinned as he held a tied up Dos while watching Razor putting on his latest disguise: Dos himself. Plus, he added some green feathers, so he would look like Dos as well. He then commented to the camera.

"Time for our next great performance," said Razor chuckling to himself. Why Crocker was chosen to be sheriff since he couldn't even see through a single one of their disguises he would never know.

"Let's just go careful, buddy," said T-bone in concern. They couldn't blow it, not tonight.

Clearing his throat, Razor as Dos came into the open. Seeing Uno, Leon said in Dos' voice, "Whoa, whoa, Uno! Put that laser gun of yours down, will ya?"

Crocker groaned as he lowered his wand, remarking, "Oh, for goodness sake, boys. It's only Dos!" Glancing at the boys who got him started, he snapped, "Don't just stand there! Get back to your patrol! On the double! Get!"

Crocker kicked Uno, forcing him to yelp as he ran off exclaiming, "I'm a-gitting, I'm a-gitting."

Crocker sighed as Razor followed the Sheriff back to his post. Crocker remarked, "That darn pea-brain bird, he's getting everybody edgy. Nothing is gonna be happening. Those friars will dangle from the gallows, come daybreak!"

Razor turned around and winks at the group, who was hiding and T-bone, Tails and Shadow grinned and nodded. As they arrived at Crocker's chair, Razor helped Crocker into it.

"Boss, let me help you sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like?" offered Razor.

"Thanks, Dos. I needed it." said Crocker with a sigh. After getting stirred up recently, he needed some rest.

"How just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-coming, after all," said Razor as he helped Crocker to sleep...and thus let Razor help himself to the keys to the belt as he unloosened it; he continued, "I think that belt needs to be loosen, don't you?" He then began to sing a bit.

Razor: _**Rock-a-bye Sherriff, just you relax**_

Razor took the keys and began to unlock it. He jumped as the noise began to wake Crocker up a bit. Razor hides the keys as he looked at the Sheriff.

Luckily, Crocker only opened his eyes sleepily as he mumbled to the disguised Razor, "That was a mighty nice song, Crocker. One more time, if you please."

Sighing that Leon was safe for now, he continued the song.

Razor: _**Rock-a-bye Sherriff, just you relax,**_

_**Dum, pump, pump...**_

_**Do, do, do, do...**_

As Razor kept on singing as he gave a signal to the group, who nodded for him to come forward. T-bone, Tails and Shadow then walked over and went through the opened door. With a smirk as, Shadow got the keys from Razor. But as he tried to pull back, he closed the door causing it to close too loudly.

""WAIT A MINUTE!" screamed Uno, alarmed as he turned suddenly and fired the arrow from his shooter, which ended up bouncing all around Crocker who woke up yelling. Uno ran towards the scene screaming, "Jailbreak! Jailbreak! We heard it! We hear it, Sheriff! The door! The door!"

However as the ghost vulture continued to run, Razor used the stick to make the minion accidentally trip, causing him to fall to the ground. He slid to the feet of a ticked off Crocker. Crocker did not see what happened and figured this was one of Uno's stupid false alarms.

"That's the last time. No more false alarms, you idiot!" yelled Crocker as he kicked Eddy and Uno, making them yelp.

After it was safe, Leon whistled to the group still behind the prison door, "Okay, listen carefully. While you go free Friar Krabs, and the prisoners, I'll get to the royal treasury."

The group nodded as he headed into the prison while Razor made a trip to the royal treasury AKA Vlad's tower.

Vlad began to climb up a few stairs to the prison. He stopped as he saw a cell door that he almost passed. It had a hanging notice on it. With a nod, T-bone opened it. Indeed, there was Friar Krabs chained to the wall in shackles. As he sat on the ground sadly, he looked up, thinking that the angel of death had come to take them.

"Krabs, you all right?" said Tails in concern.

"Oh, Tails, guys?" asked Hikari surprised, "It can't be!"

"Shhhh. We're busting you outta here," said Shadow

As Shadow came over and unlocked Krabs' shackles, Krabs, once one of his hands got free, put a hand to his forehead saying with a sigh, "Thank Heavens. Our prayers have been answered."

Soon the group entered the prison where people were sleeping. Soon, they get to work. First, T-bone got Sonic freed of his chains. Shadow helped Squidward, who was just nearby up. Tails removed the shackles from Danny and Carrie. Krabs unlocked the shackles from Katara and pats Poof. T-bone broke the shackles from the Digimon

Meanwhile, Timmy was just freed by Krabs, as well as Trixie, Sophie and Jimmy.

"I'm ready! Where's the bad guy?" Timmy asked, walking

"Easy there, son," Krabs chuckled he held Timmy back. T-bone helped the dragons free from their shackles; he pulled the chains out, releasing them.

Sonic looked out the window and saw something. Sure enough, as some of the townspeople watch, there was Razor climbing up the wall to the false King's chambers. He hoped to get the gold and get himself and everyone else out of there before it was too late.

Razor had got to the balcony and took a look in. To his amusement, there was Vlad and Plankton sleeping in the room in their beds. Just by looking at this scene, you could tell Vlad was obviously greedy as he even slept with his own money. It was everywhere.

As Razor snuck in, he heard Vlad's voice forcing him to hide, "Razor!"

Razor took a look and sighed in relief. He was talking in his sleep. Vlad mumbled, "I will get..."

Razor then decided to get to work. Taking out his bow, he aims an arrow with a rope attached to it at the jail window and hoped T-bone had got there in time. He then fired.

The arrow flew through the jail window and landed on the wall near T-bone. He grabbed the arrow with the rope and slides it through a hook nearby. Aiming carefully, he fired at Vlad's tower. It ended above Vlad who woke up suddenly.

"Huh? What?" asked Vlad. Luckily, he was still sleepy. He then lied down and got back to sleep.

Razor tried his best not to laugh as he began to tie sacks of gold to the rope. The rope was like one big clothesline. As he tied the sacks of gold he pulled the rope, crossing each sack to go sailing through the sky right into the prison area.

"Razor!" Vlad mumbled. "I want..." Razor sighed again when Vlad was still mumbling in his sleep.

As he continued to do so, he heard Vlad begin to laugh in his sleep. He looked puzzled, then saw that Plankton, who was sleeping near the Vlad's feet in a smaller bed, was making him giggle thanks to his antennas. This continued on for a few seconds. That was until Vlad kicked Plankton in the face, waking him up.

Plankton took a good look around. Luckily, Razor hides in the nick of time. Also, Plankton did not see the sacks of gold being sent out. Plankton looked suspicious, he looks to see Vlad's feet as he mumbles to sleep, he had a raised eyebrow as he tries to go back to sleep. Soon, he smiled as he closed his eyes, while his bed was being rocked back and forth.

Of course, it was Razor, who used his foot to rock it while continuing his work. At least he was safe for a while.

The prisoners, smiles on their faces, helped to own money, getting back what was rightfully theirs.

Krabs laughed as he said, "Praise the lord and pass the taxes rebates!"

"Okay, let's get going." whispered T-bone, sacks in hand. He, Tails and Shadow then lead the prisoners down the stairs, quietly as to not alert the guards.

T-bone took a peek out as he opened the prison door. Sure enough, Crocker was still asleep. Looking out, T-bone yelped. One of the gold sacks had a hole in it, causing gold coins to fall out. One of them hit Crocker on the head, waking him up.

Crocker looked up and looked alarmed. He was about to sound the alarm when T-bone grabbed him and pulled him into the prison. He then began to smack him around with some of the others.

Uno, looking concerned, came back to the front of the prison where he left Crocker. He saw a familiar figure sleeping as he came up. "I don't want to upset you, Sheriff, but I still think..." said Uno.

After getting a closer look, he gasped as he saw that it wasn't Crocker at all, but T-bone! Before the vulture could do anything, T-bone grabbed and covered his mouth. He turned to the others, "Okay! Get going!" Not wasting time, Tails and Shadow led the prison and began to head out. Suddenly, the clock began to sound.

Razor, who was almost finished, looked alarmed. It was almost dawn. He had got to get this done. He looked around to see what was left.

Sure enough, there were a few bags of gold left. One of them was hiding under the false King's pillow and the last one was near his arm. Razor snuck over to the bed and lifted Vlad's head up a bit. Grabbing the sack, he dropped Vlad back on the bed. Unfortunately, he dropped Vlad too hard, causing a big commotion.

Vlad yelped as he moaned, "Aah! Mommy," Of course, the evil duck was luckily still sleeping. He began to suck his own thumb. This of course was waking up Plankton, who frowned in annoyance.

The last sack of gold was tucked under Vlad's arm as the evil duck himself continued to suck his own thumb even in his sleep. With a sigh, Razor grabbed for the sack and began to pull it out. Of course, he had to pull Vlad's arm back a bit to do so, removing the thumb out of Vlad's mouth. Vlad started making a weird sound, trying to look for his missing thumb. Finally, Razor got the sack loose, causing the thumb to fly back into Vlad's mouth. Vlad smiled in his sleep as he dreams on, unaware that he had just been robbed.

Razor now began to make his escape. He ran to the clothesline. Unfortunately, Plankton saw him as the kat jumped and grabbed the clothesline, beginning to climb across. The snake grabbed a sack of gold as he held onto Vlad's bed.

Vlad woke up with a start as both he and the bed, thanks to Plankton, were being pulled out to the window. The bed crashed a bit to the balcony. Vlad held on for dear life while the prisoners still in the prison area pulled their hardest on the rope to get their gold.

"Guards, my gold is being stolen! Stop them!" whined Vlad in alarm. The Archers, alerted to this, shot arrows at Razor, who dodged them as he climbed the clothesline. He landed onto the ground to safety.

Vlad wasn't so lucky as he lost hold on the bed and flew at the wall, crashing into it. He fell to the ground a bit. He was shaken but unfortunately was okay.

Vlad looked and was horrified as the prisoners ran out with the gold he had 'earned'. He screamed, "Stop them! They're stealing my gold!" Vlad ran to the prison area and closed the door just as the last prisoner came running out, "Guards, to the jail!"

Vlad then yelped as he saw the guards running to the prison unaware of what just happened. He screamed, "Wait, stop! What are you doing?!** AAAAGGGHHHHH!"** He screamed some more while the guards ended up busting down the door, taking Vlad with them as they crashed into the other wall. This was not a good night for him!

**"EVERYBODY! THIS WAY! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" **screamed Razor as he, T-bone, Tails and Shadow led the prisoners with the guards in pursuit. Then the guards began shooting their blasters at them.

The villains did their best to capture or destroy the group. Trixie jumped up and down to avoid being fired at. Jimmy narrowly ducked to dodge an arrow fired at him. Timmy got out his bow and arrow and joined Razor in firing at a charging pack of archers with spears, ending up pinning them to a wall. Timmy, with a grin, began to run off.

Sonic used his guitar to block some arrow that nearly got them, holding Toothy and Russell. Danny and Carrie got chased by some guards. Bowser was about to chop them with an axe but missed as Krabs pushed them into a wheelbarrow. Everyone got into a two-wheeled cart waiting nearby.

"Okay, that should be all of them!" exclaimed Razor quickly. He then pulled a lever, getting the drawbridge to close.

"Well, we don't have time for a tour so let's get outta here!!" exclaimed T-bone as he began to pull the cart across the bridge with his strength. He headed to Toon Forest while Krabs, Tails and Shadow pushed the cart from behind.

"On word to Toon Forest!" exclaimed Krabs excited. They were finally out of jail and were on their way to freedom.

Katara gasped in horror as she saw something still in the castle, "Stop! Sophie!"

"Katara, wait for m!" Sophie cried

Knowing there was no time for the cart to stop, Razor made a big stop and headed back into the castle. He grabbed Sophie, while dodging the arrows and ran back to the exit. However, one arrow at the gate chain, causing it to drop.

"We got him now!" laughed Collector, who recovered from his beating by the poor people as he led the guards to a certain trapped wizard boy. Vengeance would soon be his!

Quickly, Razor managed to squeeze the little girl and baby through the bars to a waiting concerned T-bone, Shadow and Tails outside.

"Get out of here! Don't worry about me!" said Razor.

As the three concerned heroes ran off with Sophie, Razor then climbed up the gates and grabbed a rope. He swung on it and kicked Crocker, sending him flying into the guards. Crocker felt damaged, humiliated, and furious at the same time.

Razor next began to scale up the walls, dodging the guard's spears, using some of the spears to climb up the wall. He then continued to where he climbed up to Vlad's balcony before, stopping to dodge an arrow fired.

In the entrance of the stairs, leading to Vlad's room, an evilly chuckling Crocker ran up the stairs to Vlad's room. He wasn't about to let his enemy get away that easily!

"This time we got him for sure!" laughed Crocker. This was it. This time, he was going to make sure Razor was not going to leave the castle alive!

Razor had managed to escape Dialgos and got to the balcony. Running into the room, he closed the drapes and thought he was safe.

That was until he turned around and gasped as an evilly smirking Crocker drew out his wand that was streaming out fire. He shot the fire at him. Razor managed to dodge each stream of fire as all Crocker did was set the whole place a flame. Crocker continued trying to attack his long hated rival in a blind rage.

Razor quickly pulled the rug out from under the Sheriff, causing him to fall. Razor quickly made his escape as the fire raged on.

Razor got to the roof of the tower just as the fire followed him up. He quickly ran across the roof and soon found himself trapped. T-bone, Tails, Shadow and Timmy, meanwhile is in the forest, watching from the ground.

"Shoot him!" screamed Vlad from another part of the castle, pointing at his enemy.

Razor knew there was one way to escape now: he jumped off the roof and landed in the moat below. He got drenched of course, but he was okay.

Vlad didn't stop as he continued yelling in fury, "Kill him, killed him!"

The guards fired at Razor, as he tried to swim off. Some of the arrow missed, but it appeared some of them hit their mark as Razor suddenly sank into the moat. Everyone watching looked at the moat. Would Razor come up or would he sink deep down to his demise..?

"Come on, buddy. Come on." whispered T-bone in hope. Razor had survived all that had been thrown at him. He couldn't get killed, not now.

"He's gotta make it," said Timmy. It seemed that there didn't seem to be hope though.

But to the good guys' shock, something did come up, but it wasn't Razor. It was a familiar a helmet of his which floated to the surface before sinking down again.

""No. No… No." said Shadow in shock and disbelief.

Vlad, on the other hand, laughed in wicked delight. As Plankton watched, Vlad danced around as he said, **"YES!! **He's finished! Done for! La, la, la! Ha, ha, ha!"

Vlad continued to laugh sinisterly as the heroes continued to watch. Timmy was the shocked of them all. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"Razor is gonna be alright. Isn't he, guys?" asked Timmy worried. But he looked at T-bone, Tails and Shadow who looked at him then they looked ahead sadly. Timmy looked horrified then he began to cry into the hug of T-bone's arm. Yes, it seemed like it was a sad beginning for everyone...

That was until Timmy noticed something coming to them in the water. Some sort of reed floating.

"Hey, there's something in the water!" said Timmy pointing. T-bone, Tails and Shadow, who was about to leave, stopped and turned back. To his surprise, he saw the reed coming close.

Out of curiosity, T-bone, Shadow and Tails leaned forward to investigate the mysterious floating reed. They soon realized it was a bad mistake as the reed ended up squirting water into their faces making them yelped.

"What in the...?!" yelled Shadow. They looked and saw a sight that made them laugh. It's Razor... without his ribbon! He survived using the reed for air.

T-bone laughed some more, "Oh man, ha, ha! Man, did you have me worried, Razor! I sure thought you were long gone!"

"Don't be silly!" laughed Timmy happily as he jumped into Razor arms, "Not Razor; he could have swum twice that far, right Mr. Razor?" Razor chuckle sheepishly.

Plankton, who was watching this from the castle, looked surprised as he exclaimed, "I don't believed this! Sire, he survived! He got away, again!"

Vlad, shocked upon hearing that, ran to the wall. Sure enough, there was Razor and Timmy in the water, laughing merrily as they cheered, "A pox on The Phony King of England! Oo-da-lolly!"

"No, no, **NO!" **screamed Vlad as he pounded the wall upset. He almost had him! He had the perfect trap but once again, he had lost and was humiliated, "It's so miserably unfair!"

"I tried to tell you, but no, no, no, you wouldn't listen! Your traps never work." said Plankton in disgust. Looking at the tower that was still on fire, he added, "Now look what you done to your mother's castle!"

A seriously ticked off Vlad was about to hit Plankton with the bat. But the moment he heard Plankton said 'mother', he screamed as he exclaimed at the tip top of his lungs, _**"AAAAAHHHH!! MOMMY!!**__**"**_ He then whined a bit and sucked on his thumb again. But he was still ticked off enough as he swung his bat at Plankton, trying to cut him in two.

"Aah, No! Sire! **AHHH!"** screamed Plankton alarmed as he dodged Vlad's swings as he ran away.

"You imbecile bug!"

"Please! Oh, no!"

"Procrastinating pest!"

"No! AHHHHH!"

"You clumsy klutz!"

"Someone, save me!"

"You one-eyed freak in bug's clothing!"

This went on for a while as Vlad chased frightened Plankton all over the castle, trying to beat him to a bloody pulp him.

"_**HELP!! HE'S GONE STARK RAVING MAD!!"**_ screamed Plankton as he ran into the castle chased by Vlad. His voice echoed all over the castle as the tower continued to burn brightly.

**Looks like Vlad is going to taste his own medicine in my final chapter.**


	12. Kingdom Restored

**Here's the final chapter of my story and Chrissy-San's request.**

Time had passed and it looked like things would never turn back to normal. But surprisingly it did as everything that was ramshackle and gritty had returned to what it should have been. Sonic hummed to himself as he stopped near a tree. He grinned as they saw an old wanted poster of Razor that had some new words printed on it: 'Pardoned By Order Of King Jack Fenton'.

"Ha, ha, ha. You know, we thought we'd never get rid of those four rascals but lucky for us folks, King Jack returned and he just straiten things out," Sonic pointed at someplace else.

Sure enough, we saw what he was talking about. Vlad, Plankton and Crocker were dressed in black and white prisoner outfits as they were working in the Royal Rock pile. For abusing power and among other crimes they had committed, they were sentenced to thirteen years to said rock pile.

As Vlad was breaking a stone, it fell on his foot, making him scream as he held it in pain like crazy. Plankton just chuckled at this. He may have been sentenced to the rock pile as well, but it amused him to see that Vlad was getting what he deserved.

Church bells were then heard ringing, getting Sonic's attention, "Say, we better head off down to the church! Someone has just got hitched!" He began to run to the church

At the church, the townspeople waited outside as the doors was flung opened.

"Long live Razor!" exclaimed the townspeople, laughing as some of them flew flowers to Razor as he walked out hand in hand with his new bride Chris. Chris smiled as she kissed her new husband. Both of them smiled. Their dream had come true: they were married at last!

Followed by them were Tails, with Erin by his side and Shadow with Alyssa. That's right, along with Razor and Chris, Tails, Erin, Shadow and Alyssa had become married together as well!

"Long live King Jack!" said the townspeople as the true King walked out the church doors. He was a fat man. His name was King Jack Fenton, the rightful King and Chris' uncle. Standing with him was Friar Krabs smiled as the two kissed Jack's cape, showing their respect.

"Well, Friar Krabs," said Jack with a grin on his face, "An outlaw for an in-law, it seems I now have." He laughed along with Friar Krabs. This was so ironic, it was funny.

Razor, Chris, Tails, Erin, Shadow and Alyssa got into the carriage as T-bone got in the front seat, which was doing the driving.

"Gee, Timmy? How come you're driving?" asked Jimmy puzzled as his friend were trying to climb up into the front seat.

"Well, when Razor himself gets himself some kids, someone has to keep things all right, you know?" asked Timmy with a grin. Katara gave him permission to go so he weren't in any trouble. T-bone laughed as he grabbed Timmy and pulled the boy next to him. Taking the reins, T-bone yelled, "Let's go!"

As the carriage went off, Shelby and Carly waved goodbye to their friends, wiping their tears. "Oh, I've never been so happy," said Shelby.

"Me neither, Shelby," Carly added.

As the married couples waved goodbye as they started to go on their honeymoon, Chris flew the bouquet. Sophie tried to grab it but Trixie grabbed it first, laughing happily as he held onto it. Sophie frowned in annoyance as he tried to grab for it but failed as Trixie move away. Meanwhile, the townspeople waved goodbye and bowed in respect as the honeymooners went on their way.

Back at the rock pile, the prisoners continued their work. Uno and Dos watched over them. For you see, unlike the villains, they weren't sentenced since they were only doing their duties as assigned. Jack acquitted them but gave them orders to watch over Vlad, Plankton and Crocker from now on.

Seeing the carriage pulling away, Dos said eagerly, "Hey, here comes the bride, Uno! Present..." Uno stood in attention from their girlfriends as he held his hand to his head in a salute. "...arms!"

Uno did so, but accidentally caused his arrow to shoot out a magical blast, that went bouncing all over the place. Vlad, Plankton and Crocker screamed as they dodged the blast. This went on for a few seconds until it hit the heart on the sign on the carriage's back, making a small hole in it. It said 'Just Married'.

Sonic laughed as he continued, "Well, folks, that's the way it really happened." They then began to, or at least tried to, sing the ending song.

As the carriage pulled away, Chris, with a grin pulled the curtain of the carriage down so he and Chris got some privacy same goes for Tails and Shadow, going to do the same thing with Erin and Alyssa. The last song was heard as the story was about to come to an end.

Chorus: _**Love goes on and on**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day!**_

**There you go, Chris, another request done. Now I don't want to disappoint all of you, but I'm going to take a break on the requests for a while because I haven't worked on my stories on my own in a while.**


End file.
